Because I miss you
by AiFlora
Summary: First of the 'Because' series. Short story highlighting Sasuke and Itachi's pre-massacre relationship from Itachi's POV.


**_Author's Notes:_**

 _This is the first of the 'Because' Trilogy, which focuses on Itachi and Sasuke's relationship.  
I'm currently working on a Gang AU chapter story (not posted yet), and they're meant to be companion stories to offer some background to Itachi's character, but, since the actual universe is vague until the the third segment, I decided that I'm going to go ahead and start posting them._

* * *

"Because I miss you."

* * *

The boy was young. Too young to make such a decision, but that's not a concern when it would be made for him. Or, rather, when it had been made for him simply by being born.

Sasuke is an Uchiha. A rich, powerful and respected clan. A cursed clan. Not from witches or other worldly dabbling's, but by the very genes they put on a pedestal and behaviors taught as if DNA was to blame. Uchihas, prided on their genius, athleticism and ambition, are not born-they are created.

Itachi gazed listlessly at his younger sibling, born, like himself, to the family that had worked it's way to the top. Thus far, Itachi had shouldered most of the burden associated with such a location, but Sasuke has grown too the point that he can no longer be hidden by his elder's shadow.

"How was that brother?"

Although the voice was deepening, the boy's panting manner of speaking and hopeful eyes have yet to change since the first time Itachi had agreed to oversee his training. Had his father been in Itachi's position, Sasuke would have been chastised for not waiting for his breath to properly speak, as well as for showing too much emotion.

Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi hates everything his father stands for. Unfortunately for them both, their father breathed the ideals of the clan as if it was the only air that could sustain life. His life and being was the epitome of everything the Uchiha name strived to be.

As long as they were in this clan, there would be no rest, and no happiness.

"You drop your shoulder when you throw with your left. Practice the motions in your mirror until both sides are identical. Your aim should improve when your muscle memory is corrected."

To an outsider, Itachi would also have appeared to be the ideal Uchiha. His tone and body language were void of all emotion, and his assessments seemed to be as equally apathetic. However, relatively innocent eyes lit brightly at the constructive advice. Sasuke, despite having grown up sheltered by his elder brother, still grew up an Uchiha. He knew the significance of simply being graced with the presence of Itachi's trained eyes. He knew by the phrasing of the words, that they were delivered as soft and encouraging.

"Boys! Time to clean up for dinner!"

The sing-song voice of their seemingly vibrant mother carried easily through the swiftly chilling air. Both boys looked up to find her silhouetted in the reds and oranges that came with the setting sun. Sasuke saw her soft smile, and returned it with his own grin and a shout of acquiescence. Itachi caught her eyes, and they shared a knowing look before she returned inside.

Her and father had been fighting again. Itachi glanced toward his brother, who was now scrambling to collect his practice weapons. Upon recognizing the familiar sensation of his brother's gaze on him, the younger Uchiha's movements became tense but smoothed, and he put more care into his handling of the weapons. Itachi didn't bother to look away.

He knew why his mother fought on Sasuke's behalf. After all, the same overwhelming desire for the boy's happiness has influenced almost every decision Itachi has made since his brother's birth. However, it was too late for such painful fighting. At this point, Sasuke had been well groomed for the role despite their best efforts.

"Brother?" came a hesitant calling. Sasuke looked so fragile in these moments. The vulnerability he allowed to show making him actually look his young age. His eyes lit and his demeanor relaxed upon the encouraging gaze of his dear brother, giving him the permission he'd wanted to ask his question. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sasuke," sighed the Uchiha heir.

"I know, I know. I'm too old to be doing that anymore." Sasuke interrupted. Although he was now following behind his brother, his pouting showed clearly through his voice.

"Then why did you ask?" They walked in the silence of that question to the house. Itachi wasn't expecting an answer when he heard the barely audible response a moment before opening the door.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _Thanks for reading!  
The next story in the 'Because' Trilogy will be called '_Because You Haunt Me' and will be posted as a separate story!  
Reviews - inspiration


End file.
